Andrew Lang bibliography
This is a complete bibliography of the books of Scottish poet and folklorist Andrew Lang. Bibliography by genre Poetry *''XXII Ballades in Blue China''. London: C. Kegan Paul, 1880 **revised & expanded as XXXII Ballades in Blue China. London: C. Kegan Paul, 1888. *''Helen of Troy. London: George Bell, 1882; New York: Scribner, 1882. *''Ballades and Verses Vain (selected by Austin Dobson). New York: Scribner, 1884. *''Rhymes a la Mode. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1885. *Grass of Parnassus: First and last rhymes. London: Longmans, Green, 1892. *''Ban and Arriere Ban: A rally of fugitive rhymes. London: Longmans, Green, 1894. *''A Collection of Ballads. London: Chapman & Hall, 1897. *New Collected Rhymes. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1905. *Ballades & Rhymes: From Ballades in blue china and Rhymes à la mode. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1911. *''The Poetical Works. (4 volumes), London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1923. *''Andrew Lang''. London: Ernest Benn, 1926. Novels *''Much Darker Days. London: Longmans, Green, 1884. *'That Very Mab''' (with May Kendall). London: Longmans, Green, 1885. *''The Mark of Cain. Bristol, UK: J.W. Arrowsmith, 1886; New York: Scribner, 1886. *Parson Kelly'' (with A.E.W. Mason). London: Longmans, 1889. *''The World's Desire'' (with H. Rider Haggard). London: Longmans, 1890. *''The Disentanglers. . London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1902. Short fiction *The Gold of Fairnilee. Bristol, UK: J.W. Arrowsmith, 1888. *In the Wrong Paradise, and other stories. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1886. *''The Gold of Fairnilee, and other stories. London: Gollancz, 1967. Non-fiction *''The Library. London: Macmillan, 1881. *Custom and Myth. London: Longmans, Green, 1884. *Books and Bookmen. London: Longmans, Green, 1886. *Letters to Dead Authors. London: Longmans, Green, 1886. *''Myth, Ritual, and Religion. (2 volumes), London: Longmans, Green, 1887. Volume I, Volume II *''Letters on Literature. London: Longmans, Green, 1889. *Lost Leaders. London: Longmans, Green, 1889. *Oxford: Brief historical and descriptive notes. London: Seeley, 1890. *How to Fail in Literature: A lecture. London: Field & Tuer / Leadenhall Press / Simpkin, Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1890. *Angling Sketches'' (illustrated by W.G. Burn-Murdoch). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1891. *''Essays in Little. London: Henry, 1891; New York: Scribner, 1891. *Cock Lane and Common Sense. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1894. *The Book of Dreams and Ghosts. London: Longmans, Green, 1897. *Pickle the Spy; or, The incognito of Prince Charles. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1897. *The Making of Religion. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1898. *''A History of Scotland; from the Roman occupation. (4 volumes), Edinburgh & London: W. Blackwood, 1900; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1900 **abridged as A Short History of Scotland. Edinburgh & London: W. Blackwood, 1911. *''Magic and Religion. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1901. *Alfred Tennyson. Edinburgh & London: W. Blackwood, 1901. *James VI and the Gowrie Mystery. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1902. *Social Origins. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1903. *The Valet's Tragedy, and other studies. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1903. *''Old Friends: Essays in epistolary parody. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1904. *''Historical Mysteries. London: Smith, Elder / New York: Longmans, Green, 1904. *John Knox and the Reformation. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1905. *The Secret of the Totem. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1905. *''Adventures among Books. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1905. *''The Puzzle of Dickens' Last Plot. London: Chapman & Hall, 1905. *The Clyde Mystery: A study in forgeries and folklore. Glasgow: J. MacLehose, 1905. *Homer and His Age. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1906. *''The Maid of France: Being the story of the life and death of Jeanne dA̓rc. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1908. *''The World of Homer. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1910. *Sir Walter Scott and the Border Minstrelsy. . London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1910. *Shakespeare, Bacon, and the Great Unknown. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1912. *Highways and Biways in the Border'' (with John Lang; edited by Hugh Thomson). London: Macmillan, 1913. Juvenile *''Prince Prigio. Bristol, UK: J. Arrowsmith, 1889. *Prince Ricardo of Pantouflia: Being the adventures of Prince Prigio's son. Bristol, UK: J.W. Arrowsmith / London, Simpkin, Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1893. *The Nursery Rhyme Book'' (illustrated by L. Leslie Brooke). London & New York: F. Warne, 1897. *''The Story of Joan of Arc''. London, T.C. & E.C. Jack; New York, Dutton, 1906. *''Tales of Troy and Greece'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford). London: Longmans Green, 1907. *''Tales of Troy: Ulysses, the sacker of cities'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford). London: Longmans Green, 1909. *''Tartan Tales'' (edited by Bertha L Gunterman; illustrated by Mahlon Blaine). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1928. Translated *''Ballads and Lyrics of Old France, with other poems. . London: Longmans, Green, 1872. *Homer, ''The Odyssey: Done into English prose (translated with S.H. Butcher). London & New York: Longmans Green, 1879. *Homer, The Iliad (translated with Walter Leaf & Ernest Myers; Books X-XVI by Lang). . London & New York: Longmans Green, 1883. *Charles Deulin, Johnny Nut and the Golden Goose. London: Longmans Green, 1889. *''The Dead Leman: Translated from "La Morte Amoureuse" of Théophile Gautier; and other tales from the French'' (translated with "Paul Sylvester). London: Swan Sonnenschein, 1890. *''A Monk of Fife: Being the chronicle written by Norman Leslie of Pitcullo, concerning marvellous deeds that befell in the realm of France, in the years of our redemption, 1429-1431. London: Longmans Green, 1893. *The Homeric Hymns: A new prose translation; and essays, literary and mythological. New York & London: Longmans, Green / London: G. Allen, 1899. Edited *The Blue Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1889. *''The Red Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1890. *''The Green Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1892. *''The True Story Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1893. *''The Yellow Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1894. *''The Red True Story Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1895. *''The Pink Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1897. *''The Arabian Nights Entertainments'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans Green, 1898. *''The Grey Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1900. *''The Violet Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1901. *''The Book of Romance'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1902. *''The Crimson Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1903. *''The Brown Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1904. *''The Red Romance Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1905. *''Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp, and other stories from the Blue, Brown, and Pink Fairy Books'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1906. *''The Olive Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1907. *''Tales of Romance: Based on tales in the Book of Romance'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford & Launcelot Speed). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1907. *''The Orange Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1908. *Mrs. Lang, The Book of Princes and Princesses (illustrated by H.J. Ford et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1908. *Mrs. Lang, The Red Book of Heroes (illustrated by A. Wallis Mills). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1909. *''The Lilac Fairy Book'' (illustrated by H.J. Hood et al). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1910. *''Tales of King Arthur and the Round Table'' (illustrated by H.J. Hood). London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1912. *''Fifty Favorite Fairy Tales: Chosen from the colour fairy books of Andrew Lang'' (selected by Kathleen Lines & Margary Gill). London: Nonesuch Press, 1963. *''More Favorite Fairy Tales: Chosen from the colour fairy books of Andrew Lang'' (selected by Kathleen Lines & Margary Gill). New York: F. Watts, 1967. Letters *''Dear Stevenson: Letters from Andrew Lang to Robert Louis Stevenson; with five letters from Stevenson to Lang'' (edited by Marysa Demoor). Leuven, Netherlands: Peeters, 1990. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Andrew Lang, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 28, 2016. Chronological bibliography To 1884 , image from The Princess Nobody (1884), illustrated by Richard Doyle, engraved and coloured by Edmund Evans.]] * St Leonards Magazine. 1863. This was a reprint of several articles that appeared in the St Leonards Magazine that Lang edited at St Andrews University. Includes the following Lang contributions: Pages 10–13, Dawgley Manor; A sentimental burlesque; Pages 25–26, Nugae Catulus; Pages 27–30, Popular Philosophies; pages 43–50 are ‘Papers by Eminent Contributors’, seven short parodies of which six are by Lang. * The Ballads and Lyrics of Old France (1872) * The Odyssey Of Homer Rendered Into English Prose (1879) translator with Samuel Henry Butcher * Aristotle's Politics Books I. III. IV. (VII.). The Text of Bekker. With an English translation by W. E. Bolland . Together with short introductory essays by A. Lang To page 106 are Lang's Essays, pp. 107–305 are the translation. Lang's essays without the translated text were later published as The Politics of Aristotle. Introductory Essays. 1886. * The Folklore of France (1878) * Specimens of a Translation of Theocritus. 1879. This was an advance issue of extracts from ‘Theocritus, Bion and Moschus rendered into English prose’ * XXII Ballades in Blue China (1880) * Oxford. Brief historical & descriptive notes (1880) * 'Theocritus Bion and Moschus. Rendered into English Prose with an Introductory Essay.'' 1880.'' * Notes by Mr A. Lang on a collection of pictures by Mr J. E.Millais R.A. exhibited at the Fine Arts Society Rooms. 148 New Bond Street. 1881. * The Library: with a chapter on modern illustrated books. 1881. * The Black Thief. A new and original drama (Adapted from the Irish) in four acts.(1882) * Helen of Troy, her life and translation. Done into rhyme from the Greek books. 1882. * The Most Pleasant and Delectable Tale of the Marriage of Cupid and Psyche (1882) with William Aldington * The Iliad of Homer, a prose translation (1883) with Walter Leaf and Ernest Myers * Custom and Myth (1884) * The Princess Nobody: A Tale of Fairyland (1884) * Ballads and Verses Vain (1884) selected by Austin Dobson * Rhymes à la Mode (1884) * Much Darker Days. By A. Huge Longway. (1884) * Household tales; their origin, diffusion, and relations to the higher myths. 1884. Separate pre-publication issue of the "introduction" to Bohn's edition of Grimm's Household tales. 1885-1889 * That Very Mab (1885) with May Kendall * Books and Bookmen (1886) * Letters to Dead Authors (1886) * In the Wrong Paradise (1886) stories * The Mark of Cain (1886) novel * Lines on the inaugural meeting of the Shelley Society. Reprinted for private distribution from the Saturday Review of 13 March 1886 and edited by Thomas Wise (1886) * La Mythologie Traduit de L’Anglais par Léon Léon Parmentier. Avec une préface par Charles Michel et des Additions de l'auteur. '' (1886) Never published as a complete book in English, although there was a Polish translation. The first 170 pages is a translation of the article in the ‘Encyclopaedia Britannica’. The rest is a combination of articles and material from ‘Custom and Myth’. * ''Almae matres (1887) * He (1887 with Walter Herries Pollock) parody * Aucassin and Nicolette (1887) * Myth, Ritual and Religion (2 vols., 1887) * Johnny Nut and the Golden Goose. Done into English from the French of Charles Deulin (1887) * Grass of Parnassus. Rhymes old and new. (1888) * Perrault's Popular Tales (1888) * Gold of Fairnilee (1888) * Pictures at Play or Dialogues of the Galleries (1888) with W. E. Henley * Prince Prigio (1889) * The Blue Fairy Book (1889) (illustrations by Henry J. Ford) * Letters on Literature (1889) * Lost Leaders (1889) * Ode to Golf. Contribution to On the Links; being Golfing Stories by various hands (1889) * The Dead Leman and other tales from the French (1889) translator with Paul Sylvester 1890–1899 * The Red Fairy Book (1890) * The World's Desire (1890) with H. Rider Haggard * Old Friends: Essays in Epistolary Parody (1890) * The Strife of Love in a Dream, Being the Elizabethan Version of the First Book of the Hypnerotomachia of Francesco Colonna (1890) * The Life, Letters and Diaries of Sir Stafford Northcote, 1st Earl of Iddesleigh (1890) * Etudes traditionnistes (1890) * How to Fail in Literature (1890) * The Blue Poetry Book (1891) * Essays in Little (1891) * On Calais Sands (1891) * The Green Fairy Book (1892) * The Library with a Chapter on Modern English Illustrated Books (1892) with Austin Dobson * William Young Sellar (1892) * The True Story Book (1893) * Homer and the Epic (1893) * Prince Ricardo of Pantouflia (1893) * Waverley Novels (by Walter Scott), 48 volumes (1893) editor * St. Andrews (1893) * Montezuma's Daughter (1893) with H. Rider Haggard * Kirk's Secret Commonwealth (1893) * The Tercentenary of Izaak Walton (1893) * The Yellow Fairy Book (1894) * Ban and Arrière Ban (1894) * Cock Lane and Common-Sense (1894) * Memoir of R. F. Murray (1894) * The Red True Story Book (1895) * My Own Fairy Book (1895) * [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/2022 Angling Sketche''s] (1895) * ''A Monk of Fife (1895) * The Voices of Jeanne D'Arc (1895) * The Animal Story Book (edited) (1896) * The Poems and Songs of Robert Burns (edited) (1896)* The Life and Letters of John Gibson Lockhart (1896) two volumes * The Nursery Rhyme Book (1897) * The Miracles of Madame Saint Katherine of Fierbois (1897) translator * The Pink Fairy Book (1897) * A Book of Dreams and Ghosts (1897) * Pickle the Spy (1897) * Modern Mythology (1897) * The Companions of Pickle (1898) * The Arabian Nights Entertainments (1898) * The Making of Religion (1898) * Selections from Coleridge (1898) * Waiting on the Glesca Train (1898) * The Red Book of Animal Stories (1899) * Parson Kelly (1899) Co-written with A. E. W. Mason * The Homeric Hymns ''(1899) translator * ''The Works of Charles Dickens in Thirty-four Volumes (1899) editor 1900–1909 * The Grey Fairy Book (1900) * Prince Charles Edward (1900) * Parson Kelly (1900) * The Poems and Ballads of Sir Walter Scott, Bart (1900) editor * A History of Scotland - From the Roman Occupation (1900–1907) four volumes * Notes and Names in Books (1900) * Alfred Tennyson (1901) * Magic and Religion (1901) * Adventures Among Books (1901) * The Violet Fairy Book (1901) * The Mystery of Mary Stuart (1901, new and revised ed., 1904) * The Book of Romance (1902) * The Disentanglers (1902) * James VI and the Gowrie Mystery (1902) * Notre-Dame of Paris (1902) translator * The Young Ruthvens (1902) * The Gowrie Conspiracy: the Confessions of Sprott (1902) editor * The Crimson Fairy Book (1903) * Lyrics (1903) * Social England Illustrated (1903) editor * The Story of the Golden Fleece (1903) * The Valet's Tragedy (1903) * Social Origins (1903) with Primal Law by James Jasper Atkinson * The Snowman and Other Fairy Stories (1903) * Stella Fregelius: A Tale of Three Destinies (1903) with H. Rider Haggard * The Brown Fairy Book (1904) * Historical Mysteries (1904) * The Secret of the Totem (1905) * New Collected Rhymes (1905) * John Knox and the Reformation (1905) * The Puzzle of Dickens's Last Plot (1905) * The Clyde Mystery. A Study in Forgeries and Folklore (1905) * Adventures among Books (1905) * Homer and His Age (1906) * The Red Romance Book (1906) * The Orange Fairy Book (1906) * The Portraits and Jewels of Mary Stuart (1906) * Life of Sir Walter Scott (1906) * The Story of Joan of Arc (1906) * New and Old Letters to Dead Authors (1906) * Tales of a Fairy Court (1907) * The Olive Fairy Book (1907) * Poets' Country (1907) editor, with Churton Collins, W. J. Loftie, E. Hartley Coleridge, Michael Macmillan * The King over the Water (1907) * Tales of Troy and Greece (1907) * The Origins of Religion (1908) essays * The Book of Princes and Princesses (1908) * Origins of Terms of Human Relationships (1908) * Select Poems of Jean Ingelow (1908) editor * Three Poets of French Bohemia (1908) * The Red Book of Heroes (1909) * The Marvellous Musician and Other Stories (1909) * Sir George Mackenzie King's Advocate, of Rosehaugh, His Life and Times (1909) 1910–1912 * The Lilac Fairy Book (1910) * Does Ridicule Kill? (1910) * Sir Walter Scott and the Border Minstrelsy (1910) * The World of Homer (1910) * The All Sorts of Stories Book (1911) * Ballades and Rhymes (1911) * Method in the Study of Totemism (1911) * The Book of Saints and Heroes (1912) * Shakespeare, Bacon and the Great Unknown (1912) * A History of English Literature (1912) * In Praise of Frugality (1912) * Ode on a Distant Memory of Jane Eyre (1912) * Ode to the Opening Century (1912) Posthumous * Highways and Byways in The Border (1913) with John Lang * The Strange Story Book (1913) with Mrs. Lang * The Poetical Works (1923) edited by Mrs. Lang, four volumes * Old Friends Among the Fairies: Puss in Boots and Other Stories. Chosen from the Fairy Books (1926) * Tartan Tales From Andrew Lang (1928) edited by Bertha L. Gunterman * From Omar Khayyam (1935) External links * *Andrew Lang List of works * Andrew Lang Fairy Tale Books * Index to the fairy tales in the Andrew Lang Fairy Tale Books * A Monk of Fife Complete Book Online * Custom and Myth - full text HTML of original work. * Andrew Lang, The Making of Religion, Longmans, Green and Co., 1909. (1889-90 Gifford Lectures) * Andrew Lang, Letters to Dead Authors, transcribed from the 1886 Longman's edition. * Andrew Lang, Introduction to Marian Roalfe Cox's Cinderella: Three Hundred and Forty-Five Variants of Cinderella, Catskin and, Cap O' Rushes, Abstracted and Tabulated with a Discussion of Medieval Analogues and Notes. * * * * * * * * * * *